The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tradescantia plant, botanically known as Tradescantia albiflora and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Nanouk’.
The new Tradescantia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sappemeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Tradescantia plants with attractive flower coloration and good performance.
The new Tradescantia plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2012 in Sappemeer, The Netherlands, of two unnamed seedling selections of Tradescantia albiflora, not patented. The new Tradescantia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Sappemeer, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Tradescantia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Sappemeer, The Netherlands since March, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Tradescantia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.